NoeSnow One-Shots
by darkunlimited
Summary: A collection of one-shot requests I took on Tumblr featuring Noel & Snow. Content is Pre & Post LR AU. First one-shot is to be posted on AO3 due to content.


_chealsecharm asked: For Snow/Noel, could you do something where Snow is jealous about the time Serah is spending with Noel so they settle it with a sparring match? Or a real fight, up to you XD Setting of your choice_

* * *

Post- LR AU (Obviously). Major OOC. Playing w/canon couples.

* * *

There was a hard rapping at Noel's door. Serah had come over to visit earlier in the day since she was in the area and she was currently chatting away with Yeul in their sitting room. That left Noel with the task of seeing who was at the door since they weren't expecting anybody.

The knocks were getting louder which annoyed Noel. If it was a solicitor, they were going to be in for a rude surprise. The sign in their window that read 'Never mind the Dog - Mind the Owner' wasn't a joke so much as a warning. The more friendly neighbors had already learned that the hard way though after some mediation they were back on good terms with most of the people in the area.

In all fairness, Noel couldn't help that overprotective streak that popped up from time to time even now. This world was beautiful and he could finally live without worrying about who would die next but it wasn't perfect. Serah was right, perhaps keeping their memories intact wasn't necessarily for the best. Still, they had to make the most of the lives they had now. Who knew what the next one would bring?

"Open up, dammit!" Noel's eyebrow arched up. He knew that voice and now that he really paid attention, he knew that desperate knock too.

"Snow?" He opened up the door and just barely stepped back in enough time to avoid a collision with the taller man as Snow plowed his way inside.

"Where is she?" Snow looked around like a wild man and for the life of him, Noel had no idea why. "Where's Serah?"

"Talking to Yeul, why?" Gray eyes met his own, stern in their visage.

"We need to talk. Outside."

Stepping out from inside, Noel guided Snow to the side of his home, nearby the sun room that overlooked the cliffs where they lived. "So, what's this about?"

"I don't like the fact that you've been talking with Serah so much lately. Or spending time with her."

"Serah's her own person. She can decide to hang out or talk to whomever she likes." Noel didn't beat around the bush. The two men had long ago discussed Noel's relationship with Serah and it should have already been clear where the two partners and friends stood. Snow's jealousy now was completely out of context and unwarranted. "Maybe it's time to stop gallivanting around to find yourself and stay in one place for once." The flare of anger across Snow's face was his only warning as a bare fist flew towards his head.

Under normal circumstances, Noel would have easily been able to dodge the punch but he wasn't prepared and it landed squarely across his jaw, making him stumble backwards. "What the hell, Snow?"

"She said she isn't happy with me." Snows face contorted with grief, another fist aimed towards Noel though this time the younger man easily dodged it.

"Serah hasn't said anything like that to me. Are you sure you heard her right?" Another punch, another dodge. Noel didn't understand. Had Snow been so broken by his time without Serah that he had completely lost it? Snow's hits had no finesse behind them like they used to, only blind rage consuming him as he kept going. Noel had to think of something to snap him out of it.

"It's your fault! Your little girlfriend keeps telling my fiance all the stuff you two do together!" Snow lunged carelessly as he aimed another punch. This time, Noel sidestepped and ducked under before sliding to wind up right in front of Snow, face nearly touching his.

Steel eyes met electric blue, the move shocking Snow into ceasing his movement but not as much as what Noel did next. Warm lips, tan from the tropics tasted wind chapped skin as Noel placed a hand behind Snow's neck and brought his face down to meet his. The kiss was meant to only last a second, just enough to startle Snow into reason so they could talk but Noel didn't expect to get a reaction.

Mouth open and tongue slobbering all over him in what could only be the most sloppy wet kiss anyone could have ever imagined. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, for the love of Etro, please stop that!" Noel shouted as he pulled back, wiping what felt like copious amounts of drool off his face. "Where did you learn to kiss?" At this remark, the blond burst into tears and knelt down to the ground in defeat.

"I didn't. I've been keeping myself pure for Serah but she didn't like that." Oh, what the hell? Noel rolled his eyes at Snow's anguish, though he did feel a little sorry for him. Being reborn wasn't all roses and candy. Keeping the memories from their previous life could be really hard sometimes especially when what you remembered and what you could do didn't always translate over correctly. This was especially true for physical abilities.

"Maybe you should practice." Noel suggested. "Maybe with someone who isn't Serah but Serah wouldn't mind you practicing with."

"Like who?" Oh goddess, was he serious? Damn, Serah was so going to owe him for this.

"How bout me?" Noel offered, not surprised by Snow's shocked expression.

"You would do that after all I just said and did?" Snow asked. "What about your girl, Yeul?"

"She won't care. Yeul used to watch me make out with Caius back in 700AF all the time. I wasn't allowed to touch her then so I had to work my frustrations out with him instead since no one else was around after a while. The sex was weird but at least I learned enough to know how to apply it now." Snow sniffled and wiped at his tears when he heard this.

"Do you think she'll be happier with me then?"

"You'll have to ask her. She's inside right now and honestly, I think it's you two who need to chat." Noel pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the house while Snow finally stood back up, a small glimmer of the man he once was slowly peering through his defeatist attitude. "Shall we go inside?" He was just about to turn when one of Snow's hands caught his arm, stopping him.

"Wait. Can you show me what a proper kiss is like first? I want to surprise her." Damn, Snow's pride must have really been hurt to ask that. Oh well. It's not like Noel had to rush back in; Serah and Yeul were probably talking about shopping anyways. So with a small shrug he wrapped his arms around Snow and pressed his body against him before leaning in.

Unbeknownst to both men, the moment they started kissing again, a small red light began to shine through one of the many windows in the sunroom, two giggling girls smiling and laughing in glee while they discussed which one of them would upload the video to the internet and send the link to their friends.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
